1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical disability assistance, and particularly to a vehicular physical disability assistance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical disability assistance devices for vehicles can assist in the transportation of physically disabled individuals. Some of these devices can include wheelchair lifts or ramps, among other devices, that can allow a physically disabled individual, such as a person confined to a wheelchair, to enter and exit an interior of a vehicle. A present issue with these devices is that they may not offer further stabilization or support when the physically disabled individual enters, rides in, or exits the interior of the vehicle.
For example, if the physically disabled individual is confined to a wheelchair and is using a wheelchair ramp to enter or exit the interior of the vehicle, the individual may attempt to support themselves while using the ramp by grabbing onto a door with their hand. Obtaining support by grabbing onto the door can be difficult because the door might be too far away to reach by hand, or the door might sway while the individual is supporting themselves, or the interior of the door may not have any surfaces on which to grab onto. Further, while the physically disabled individual is riding as a passenger in the interior of the vehicle, the surface of the interior of the vehicle may not have any surfaces on which the individual can grab onto for support during the ride.
Thus, it is desirable for a vehicular physical disability assistance device that can assist a physically disabled individual in supporting themselves when entering, riding in, or exiting an interior of a vehicle.
Thus, a vehicular physical disability assistance device addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.